The evil in the good
by Ash28999
Summary: What if Snow never saw Regina and Daniel? What if they ran away and were never found? What if king leopald died and Snow became Queen? What if Rumplestilskin saw the potential in Snow and she was the one who became queen? She spends her whole life looking for Regina because she thinks this is all her fault that she is evil. Rated M for later chapters and language...


**Hi! so in this story, Regina gets away. And snow gets bad... ****_Naughty_**** snow!**

**I thank you for the reading! I am really bad at writing long chapters but it just came to me! So please review! And enjoy XD **

_The evil in the good_

Regina looked around the stable, there was no one around. She whistled and Daniel came out of hiding with a horse.

"Regina? You came! Why did you bring the things?"

She nodded. "My love, we must go! I have the clothes and the money. They shall notice my absence soon. We must ride!"

Daniel nodded and smiled. "He grabbed Regina's horse and attached the bags. He helped her on and got on behind her.

"Where will we go?" She asked, concern showing on her face.

"Anywhere" he said, pulling the reins.

They made it out of the kingdom and rode. They made it to the forrest. She asked Daniel if they could stop for a minute. He looked at her quizzically but stopped anyway.

"Rumplestilskin?" She called.

"Yes dearie?" Came a sinister voice behind her.

"Rumple, I need a way out of here. Like out out! I can't risk my mother finding Daniel or I" she said, panicked.

"Magic? Dear, you could have been great! Why the change?" He said

"I don't want magic if I can't be happy! I want happiness, I want love." She said indicating to Daniel. "I want to get out of this realm and I know you are the one to do it" she said, pleading.

"Everything comes with a price dearie, you sure you can pay it? He cackled.

"Name your price Rumplestilskin" she said confidently.

"Hmm... Let's say... If you make it to the new land, you have to find someone for me... My son, baelfire. If you find him, take care of him and keep him safe until I get there, deal?" He said in a serious tone.

"Deal, but how do I find him?" Regina asked truthfully, she loved kids.

"I shall give you this cloak and it will lead you to him. Once you find him, keep him safe. It shan't be long until I am there and then we can be a family again." He said seriously.

He handed her the cloak. "There's an enchanting tree in the woods due west 5 miles. I knew this was coming so I carved a hole in it. The closer you get to Bael, the the brighter the cloak will shine. When you see him, tell him you're from his land and you should stick together. I shall be there shortly though. Here is a vile containing a potion that will keep you from ageing. Oh and dearie, stay in Maine. A town called Storybrooke shall appear soon. When it shows up, you might wanna be there."

He handed her a smile vile containing turquoise liquids containing enough potion for three. She took it and tucked it into her corset. She thanked Rumplestilskin and got back on the horse. They rode for ten minutes and found the tree. It was... Beautiful.

Beautifully carved. It was just big enough to fit her horse. They climbed in and closed the door. A minute later the tree shook and she opened the door.

It was dark. They stepped out and led her horse out. It was alert. Suddenly a loud mouse broke the silence. It was in the sky! There were lights on its underside. It had wings. She clung to Daniel as it passed. He helped her back onto the horse and she took out the cloak. It was dark as night. They rode for five minutes and Regina noticed the cloak getting brighter. It was brightest when they approached a tall building of sorts.

She got off the horse and approached a small house next to it. She knocked on the door and a small round faced lady answered it.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked, clearly brought up with manners.

"Sorry, it appears I have lost track of the date. Could you tell me the date please. Oh and where are we?" She asked

"We'll, it's the 14th of August 1898 m'lady. And we are still in England"the woman said

''Why thank you, I appreciate it dearly!" Regina said kindly and turned to where Daniel,and the horse when the cloak started dimming. She turned around and walked back to the little house. The cloak burned bright. She knocked on the door again. The old round woman opened the door again.

"Oh hello again madame. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no. I was just wondering if you have a young boy here called Baelfire?" Regina asked.

"Oh no. Not by that name but there is a boy called Neal?" She questioned.

"Oh yes. If you wouldn't mind. I think I know his father and I just want to check."

The woman nodded and called out the name Neal. A scruffy looking boy came to the door. His brown mousey hair was untamed. His clothes looked like they came from her land. He was small and looked thin. Frail. He looked ashamed. Guilty even. Neil looked at me and his lips tightened. His eyes widened. He looked scared.

"Neal, this lady would like to talk to you. Hopefully you didn't steal from her too." The round woman walked down a narrow hall. The cloak was burning in her hand. Se looked back at Daniel and nodded

"I'm sorry of I stole from you! I was hungry and-" he said in a rush.

"Baelfire, you haven't stole from me" at the mention of his name, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "I know your name because you're from my realm. I want us to stick together so we don't get in trouble. My friend Daniel and I haven't been here too long and we could use some direction. I take it you have been living with this family for a while?" She asked, concerned.

"No. I certainly have not been living with this family. I accidentally got caught taking bread, the maid caught me and told me I had to earn it back. So I have been cleaning." He showed her his hands. They looked raw and red. She gasped.

"Would you like to come with us? We have room on our horse."

At the mention of a horse, his eyes shot behind me. A smile grew across his face.

"God, I love horses." He whispered.

"Would you like to come with us?" She said, complete sincerity.

"Could I? It's really hard getting used to here and I could use some company."

"Of course you can! I would never lie!" She smiled. It was true. She could never lie to another soul. Lying was wrong.

Regina looked at the maid as she approached the door.

"Excuse me m'lady but do you mind if I take my nephew back. I will pay you every penny he owes you." She said.

"He has worked his fee, he is free to go." The maid said, unamused.

The boy hugged Regina and followed her and Daniel through the forrest. She smiled at him as she scooted him on the horse. She and Daniel had persuaded him onto the horse as they walked aside it. He cuddled her close and kissed her head.

"Regina, you know I love you" he whispered to her, entangling his fingers between hers.

"And you know you mean the world to me" she whispered.

"And you know there's a kid on a horse behind you guys" Baelfire muttered.

They came across an abandoned stable near a town and she brought her horse in. Luckily though, there was horse led her horse into a pen and closed the pen door, locking it. She looked around making sure no one was,watching her and got a foot stand. She stood on it and gently grabbed the horses face. Looking into its eyes.

"What do I do now?" She whispered. The horse nozzles her cheek.

_'Is there anything you can do?' _The horse thought. She grimaced.

"How are we going to last. We'll have to get jobs and food and clothes"

She felt the horse nozzle her chest.

'_The potion, take it before you forget to. I know you. You'll probably accidentally break it without realising it.'_

She nodded, noting he was probably right.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said, breaking the bond between their minds. It's something she realised while out riding.

_*Flashback* _

The horse had stopped trotting and had started to graze the grass beside the road. She had gotten off the horse and looked around. There was nothing in sight.

"Where have you taken us you cooky horse?" She sighed, putting her hand up to her eyes to protect them from the sun. She walked back to the horse, guiding his face to hers.

"Well?" She asked, genuinely curious but knowing he wouldn't answer

'_The grass here is easy to graze_'

The answer took her off guard. "What! WHAT? Did you just? Oh my word... I knew magic existed but within animals?" She asked talking to herself. She walked back to her horse and guided his head to hers again.

"How can you talk?" I asked, my voice laced with amazement.

'_I've always been able to talk but you never really copped on' _

The sky was growing darker and Regina hopped back on the horse.

"Could we please go back before it gets dark. You don't know what creatures are hiding in the comfort of the dark" I whispered, patting his neck. He neighed in approval and we galloped back to the kingdom.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Regina? Are you out here?" I heard Daniel shouting.

"I'm here love" she answered walking out to him.

He smiled as I closed the door to the stables.

"Alas, my love, were free! My mother is no longer the dictator of my life! We can finally be a family" she spoke with such ease and freedom that he had to smile.

"We are free!" She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yes, we are free!" he agreed.

_**SNOW**_

That wicked wretch

It was _her_ fault Snow was here.

Being Queen.

She needed revenge. Rumplestilskin had mentioned that she had gone to a far land to escape her mother and marry Daniel.

That Bitch.

Snows father never truly got over Regina even though she knew a regina never loved her father. So her father never got remarried. He withered and died, leaving the kingdom to Snow.

The kingdom corrupt her. She wasn't always an evil queen.

*_Flashback*_

Cora and Rumplestilskin had taught her magic and control but when they asked her to rip out a horses heart, she refused and cried after Cora did it. Cora knew something was holding her back so she investigated. Turns out... She was in love... With a rogue prince. Cora erupted in anger. Henry had asked her to calm down.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Do you realise 'love' drove our daughter away!?"she screeched.

'No, you drove our daughter away' he thought but dismissed it.

"I cannot stand by and let this happen! I must take action!" She stormed out of the room and into snows room. A gasp escaped her lips. Her room was empty and the window was open. She knew where snow would be though. With him.

She threw open the stables and walked through, looking in each stable. It was the last one. It was occupied by one person. A man.

"Can i have a word please?" Se said, faking sincerity.

He looked up. "Oh. Cora, sure hold on." He stood up and patted the horse. He exited the stable and stood in front of her the exit was behind her.

"What's up?" He asked, rubbing his hands on his pants.

"I see you have a thing for snow. Listen, she is like a daughter to me and its important she becomes queen. Of our kingdom. And she needs to learn magic. Magic is dark and cruel and sadly, snow is not dark, nor is she cruel. But I can change that" she said, smirking at him.

"How's that?" He said, questioning her.

"You need to stay away from her, David. If you don't, I can't guarantee your future. I can't guarantee if you even have one. You will if you stay away though." She said coldly.

"Cora... I'm afraid I can't do that. I am in love with her and I know she's in love with me.. I couldn't stay away from her if I tried."

"Oh David. You shouldn't have said that." She whispered.

David felt a searing pain shoot through his chest. He looked down as Fora ripped out his heart.

Snow was slowly humming to herself as she looked up. The scene unfolding in front of her shocked her.

"CORA NO!" She shouted, dropping the pale of water she brought for the horses. Sherman at full speed as Cora started squeezing his heart.

"CORA STOP, NO! CORA NOOOO!" She screamed through tears as David dropped to the floor. Dust poured through Cora's fingers as her gaze dropped to snow. She was crying, holding David's head silently screaming no.

"You monster" she whispered, looking at Cora.

_*End of Flashback*_

She shivered as the memory ran through her head. She may have loved the man called David but he was the past.

Her guards burst through the doors.

"My queen, here is the prisoner that stole from you."

Snow sat up and slowly walked towards the prisoner.

"You DARE steal from me? You dare steal from the queen?" She said in a harsh tone.

"I... I... I didn't mean to Queen... I was so hungry and it was right there" the prisoner stuttered.

The queens face softened and she approached the prisoner.

"Why didn't you say? Guards release her."

The prisoners guard was down and snow had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Actually, why don't we bake away all our gold on food and give it to those who are hungry? Who cares if the bread was meant for someone else? Why care about anything like that? It's not like stealing is wrong?"ms he said harshly and wretched her hand forward. The man opened his mouth and silently screamed in pain as she took his heart. She wretched her hand back and squeezed. The man fell to the ground.

"That, my dear, is why you don't fuck with the queen!" She said harshly.

"Guards, take the body away." She snapped, walking back to her throne.

'Oh, it's a good day to be bad!' She grinned 'a good day'

Thanks if you read it! Sorry if you didn't...?

please review and vivere senza rimpianti! (live with no regrets!)

-Ash28999


End file.
